


Billy Vangelis's Boy

by PFDiva



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Patricide, Sad, runaway mob spouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: The assassination of Billy Vangelis
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville & Billy Vangelis, One-Eyed Jack/Billy Vangelis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Billy Vangelis's Boy

The motel room door opened and the man who looked out might have been handsome 20 years ago. Still was, in a mature sort of way. But hard living had worn creases into his dark skin and silver into his equally-dark hair. Still, his face lit up at the sight of the person on the other side of the door.

"Jonny, as I live and breathe!"

Jonny felt a weak smile form on his face, "Hey Billy…"

"Well don't just stand there," chided Billy, familiarly grabbing Jonny by the shoulder and pulling him forward, "Come in, come in, shut the door behind you, I haven't seen you in a _dog's_ age!"

Jonny let himself be bustled in. The motel room smelled of cooking bacon and brewing coffee, the sorts of homey scents he'd missed so much more than he'd realized. The space was small, so even getting bustled in, John could give the door enough of a shove for it to continue auto-shutting. It closed with a very final click.

Billy kept speaking as he moved into the motel room's little kitchenette, gesturing for Jonny to make himself comfortable. Jonny took a seat on the big bed in the middle of the room as the older man kept talking, "How've you been, Jonny--how's Jack?"

"You know papa," Jonny vaguely replied, not wanting to think about the man right now. Billy just laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know your pa. Still the meanest cuss this side of New Texas!" Jonny laughed, too, but it wasn't really funny. Just true.

"How 'bout you?" asked Jonny, redirecting the conversation, "How you been?"

"Alive, alive," Billy replied, "I was just making some breakfast--this coffepot's for shit, but I could put on some more for you, if you want?"

"Why did you do it?" Jonny blurted out the question before he could think, but it was eating him up inside.

Billy's shoulders fell and he picked up a spatula, giving something a poke with it.

"You know I had to try, Jonny."

"But you didn't! You could have stayed. He woulda left you alone."

Billy shook his head, "I stayed for 30 years longer than I shoulda, baby. It wasn't just you. It's decades of things, building up and up. You're not stupid, Jonny. You know I didn't want this for you."

Johny considered his lap.

"I'm good at it."

"I know you are, baby."

"Dad…"

Billy gave Jonny a smile, "It's alright, Jonny. If it had to be anybody, I'd want it to be you. Have some breakfast with me and let's go down to the beach. No need to make cleanup for these people here, you know?"

Jonny let himself be persuaded. They had breakfast of bacon and slightly burnt hashbrowns and coffee. They talked about nothing much, then headed on down to the beach. It wasn't a nice beach, but it was a short walk away and the weather was cool enough that not many people were out there with them.

Eventually, Billy led them to a secluded little cove with some tidepools and everything.

"You know your pa really did love me, don't you, Jonny?"

"I know," Jonny replied, saddened beyond all reason, "And you loved him too."

"Damn right I did." Billy had taken up a perch on a convenient-looking little rock, a beer in his hand. He usually never drank this early, but Jonny wasn't going to begrudge the man one last indulgence.

Billy sighed happily, "I love a day like this, grey and cool. Makes you feel like you can see into eternity."

Jonny pulled out his gun, cocking it. Billy continued to chatter about the sky and the sea, never looking at Jonny the whole time. Jonny was very good at his job, and at pointblank range, it was difficult to be bad at it.

He didn't blow Billy's head clean off, but the hole left in his throat was so big that this fact was only a technicality.

Jonny Vangelis could clean up a corpse in his sleep, and he might as well have been asleep for all the energy he gave to the task. But soon, it was done and he was headed back home.

But along the way, he met a woman. Crazy as a bag of cats, but she had the solution to his aching heart, so he took it. By the time he got home, he wasn't too broken up about his dad left behind, and he _sure_ wasn't sad to end his papa's empire, once and for all.


End file.
